


When Everything Feels Like The Movies (Dangerous Games Remix)

by widgenstain



Category: X-Men (Alternate Timeline Movies), X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Mob, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Ambiguous/Open Ending, Blood and Gore, Canonical Character Death, Female Charles Xavier, Genderswap, Gunshot Wounds, I'm Bad At Titles, Minor Character Death, Rule 63, Sad, male!Raven
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-18
Updated: 2016-09-18
Packaged: 2018-08-15 19:39:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8070112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/widgenstain/pseuds/widgenstain
Summary: There are betrayals mob boss Erik Lehnsherr cannot forgive. And some that he wants to forgive.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Dangerous Games](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4904317) by [Gerec](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gerec/pseuds/Gerec). 
  * In response to a prompt by [Gerec](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gerec/pseuds/Gerec) in the [xmen_remix_madness2016](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/xmen_remix_madness2016) collection. 



> Love the original fic, so here is a super short glimpse into a possible future.

It wasn’t the first time that Erik was shot, but this one was bad. Right in the lungs. The bullet still inside his torn organs. 

The only reason he could breathe were Charlotte’s hands pressing the wrapper up against his chest, keeping the air from flowing in and his lungs from collapsing.

Her fingers were red with blood, not all of it his. What was on her ripped shirt had started to dry. Dirty, caked mud stains. 

She bit her split lip, bloodshot eyes focused on him and the marks on her neck where that bastard had tried to strangle her were bruising. Erik rolled his head to the side. En Sabah Nur was a heap on the floor. 

A heap without a head, his brain was splattered over the old parquet. For a moment the grim satisfaction let Erik forget the pain he was in. 

He who had whispered poison in his ear – the stranger who had thought he could use him, manipulate him, who had thought he could take his hurt heart and abuse it for his own gain was dead; dead as Erik soon would be. He had recognised Erik's weakness, only the weakness wasn't weak. 

Dead. 

He had stretched out his fingers and got burned. Stretched out his fingers to the people that meant- 

What did they mean to Erik?

Raven leaned against the counter in the kitchen aisle, talking rapidly on his phone. Ambulance, CSI, Judge Munroe. Raven, the liar, the cop he had let far too close, who had deceived him and who had threatened to take everything away from him. Who had succeeded in the worst ways. 

Charlotte who he had given his trust and who had hurt him more than anyone else ever could have. Who had said she loved him but done everything but. What did those people mean to him? How could he possibly mean anything to them?

Yet here she was. Applying pressure to his ribcage, mumbling calming words. She’d tried to save him and killed the man who killed him. She was here when everyone else was gone. When everything was lost. 

“Charlotte….”

“Quiet, Erik. Try not to talk.”

“Why?”

“Because you’re bleeding and I need you to keep still.”

Erik tried to smile against the pain.

“No…. why did you come back? After everything… I’ve done?”

“Be quiet, please.”

“Why?” 

She looked him straight in the eye, she was close to tears, her hands fumbling against the wound in Erik’s chest that kept spilling blood.  
“Because I couldn’t let him take you away like that. Treat you like that. Because he had no right to.”

“Right…”

“You are my family, Erik. As fucked up as we are, Raven and you are the only ones I have left and I’m not letting anyone take that away. Not some megalomaniac, not the police, and especially not you, you dumb fool. So shut up and keep breathing!”

Erik closed his eyes and smiled. The pain suddenly started to fade and he felt only warmth and light in his chest. 

“Nononono, stay awake!!”

_Family_


End file.
